


Shattered Glass

by astralcities



Series: Rewrites [2]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, a rewrite of the real scene from bea's route, except with more emotion & dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralcities/pseuds/astralcities
Summary: Sometimes things that are broke can't be fully put back together.But that's okay. Mae will try.In other words: Mae and Bea have dinner.





	

Mae woke up at the perfect time of 1:35 pm, only to be decked in the face by exhaustion and boredom. As a kid, getting a day off of school was like heaven. Unfortunately, after you become a disappointment to the family and a college drop out with literally nothing to do, and no responsibilities past showering occasionally, it starts being less fun and more... depressing. Mae didn't like thinking about that too much.

As light filtered into her messy little room, Mae opened her eyes and immediately regretted it, sinking deeper into the bed covers. Waves of pain and nausea coursed through her head, and she clenched her teeth, clutching onto the bedspread. The dreams hadn't gotten... worse, necessarily, but it seemed that they were getting more vivid. Which sucked.

Face still firmly planted in the covers, Mae blindly groped around for her laptop, shuffling things around on the nightstand as she dragged it onto her lap. Unfortunately, this was the step where she would need to be able to see. Slowly, she rubbed her eyes and reluctantly opened them, giving a sigh of relief when no second burst of pain affected her. She absently logged on, yawning as she waited for the morning's messages to load in.

**greggrulz:** Heeeeey!!!! 

**greggrulz:** at work 2day.... u should stop by!!!

**greggrulz:** my boss dropped off some new stuff

**greggrulz:** lightbulbs for like..... 68 cents

**greggrulz:** im sure she wouldnt notice if a few... went missing

**greggrulz:** anyway!!! see u later

**greggrulz:** Sincerely, Greggory.

Well, it was too late now. Gregg had the morning and evening shifts which meant he'd probably be at home with Angus right now. And Mae really didn't want to stick her finger in their broken call button again. So, that was out. Wouldn't hurt to text him back, though!

**witchdagger1031:** Hey gregg

**witchdagger1031:** ur not online now, but we can def hang tomorrow

**witchdagger1031:** im down with whatever

**witchdagger1031:** tell the big guy i say hi

**witchdagger1031:** over and out

Yeah, that was good. Angus, per usual, had only left an away message, but that was okay. He was probably having fun fixing a giant robot, or programming a top-secret device for the FBI. Or... Whatever Angus did in his spare time.

**BeatriceSantello:** Morning.

**BeatriceSantello:** I'm at work, If you want to come by or whatever.

**BeatriceSantello:** See you soon.

Mae shuddered. So.... Formal. Aack. For as much of a badass Bea was, she kinda needed to loosen up a little. Mae let her mind wander. Maybe there'd be another furnace to beat the shit out of today. Hmm. No, she was actually more in the mood to destroy a refrigerator. Yeah, that sounded good.

Dragging herself out of bed, Mae pulled on a worn orange sweatshirt and yanked a pair of shoes onto her feet. She trudged down the steps, feeling a little lonely when her mom wasn't in the kitchen. She knew it was unreasonable for her mom to still be there, considering, y'know, she had a ...job. She still couldn't help feeling a little sad, though.

Mae thew together some cereal and an Eggo waffle - a delicious combination, despite what everyone else seemed to think. Losers. They didn't know how to appreciate good food. After dumping her bowl into the sink, Mae disappeared out the door and into the quiet atmosphere of Possum Springs. 

The door to The Ol' Pickaxe jingled softly, and Mae sauntered up to the counter, and plopped herself down on it. 

"Hey, Bea!"

Amused, Bea continued to stock the register. "Hey, Mae."

"So," Mae shifted around, "how's the Pickaxe?"

"Trying to kill me." Bea muttered. "Unsuccessfully, thus far at least."

"What's so stressful?"

"Well, on top of everything else, we're hosting that Harfest play tomorrow." Bea grumbled, tapping out numbers on her keyboard and distractedly handing a customer their receipt.

"Oh, wooooooooww. Lucky you." Mae snickered.

"Yeah. I'm never offering to help with this again."

Mae swung her legs, bouncing on the counter. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

Bea raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Nothing?"  
She shook her head. "I'm, like, super tired." 

"Why?"

Frowning now, Bea began organizing a list of fluorescent labels in a pattern Mae didn't really want to decipher. "Because everything in my life is exhausting. And I'm doing the work of like _three_ employees, plus a store owner. Even though I'm one employee, and I _do not own this store_!" Bea's husky, low voice quickly rose in volume, and she ended the sentence with something near a shout as she slammed down her pen with a bang. 

"Oh," Mae said helpfully, "weird."

Bea gave another worn out sigh, and for the first time Mae noticed how _tired_ she looked. She did a good job of hiding it with her black, expertly applied eyeshadow, but creases and dark circles were still visible if you looked closer.

"I thought for some reason you owned this place now." Mae said.

Bea let out a derisive laugh. "You'd think.  
Actually, though, I'd rather die. Like, make me a coffin using tools from this store, and bury me literally anywhere else." 

"Wow. That got intense."

A drawer clicked as Bea slid her finished work into a file. "Aaaaagh. Sorry I'm so high strung."

Mae scuffed her shoes against the counter, attracting a dirty look from an employee across the store. "It's chill."

"Anyway. I'm doing nothing tonight."

Mae perked up, sitting a little taller. "I can do nothing too!"

There was a beat of dead quiet. 

"Fine."

Mae did a little victory dance to herself, pumping a fist into the air. "Nice!"

"So, are we doing this now? My shift is over soon."

"Yeah! Let's hang out!" 

Bea began packing up, wrangling a set of several scratched keys. "I don't having anything very interesting to do. I'm just knocking off work early to pick up some groceries."

Mae shrugged, and hopped off the counter. "That's fine!"

Bea shouted to the other on-duty employee that she was leaving early, giving them a glare that just dared them the contradict her. As Bea turned around, Mae stuck her tongue out and waved at the employee, reveling in her retribution. Take that, capitalism!  
\------------------------------------------  
"-And that's why U.S. pennies aren't 100% copper." Mae rambled.

"You sure know a lot of useless shit."

"Yep! That's my specialty. Knowing useless shit and beating things up."

"It's a good combination." Bea snorted. 

The two walked side by side in the Ham Panther, Bea adding various items to her red plastic basket, and Mae salivating over the snack section.

Bea held up a can of corn, examining it before dropping it in with the myriad of other food items. "OK. I need to grab a few things quick."

"Aww, I thought we were gonna hang out!"

"Uh. We are hanging out. I'm just here to grab something for dinner for Dad and me. I don't feel like ordering again."

Mae beamed widely. "Let me pick out what we have!"

Bea choked, grinning slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're coming to dinner?"

"Can I?"

The older girl let out a disbelieving laugh. "Um. I guess?"

Mae fluttered her eyelashes, smiling saccharinely. "Are you asking?"

"I wasn't."

Mae snapped her fingers. "Damn."

"I wasn't, but now it feels weird not to..."

"Great! Then I'll pick out what we have to eat!" Mae yanked the basket from Bea's arm, and began speeding down an aisle, when she felt someone grab onto her arm.

Bea looked at her carefully. "Wait, you're actually serious?"

Mae nodded excitedly. 

"You know what? Go for it. I hate shopping. We need a main course and like, two sides?"

Smiling brighter than ever, Mae pointed at her beloved snack aisle. "Dessert?"

"We're not children."

"Appetizer?"

"We're on a _budget_ , Mae."

Still not letting go, Bea held Mae out at arms length. "And no shoplifting. I can afford a few groceries, and this place has cameras."

"Good point." Mae complied. Bea let her arm fall away, and the self-proclaimed 'fierce warrior' sped down a random aisle with a clumsy salute.

She quickly grabbed the brightest and most colorful looking can, which turned out to be chicken noodle soup (with stars!). Then, satisfied with that decision, Mae sprinted toward the boxed, 'make it yourself' aisle, yanking some 'Nice Rice' off the shelf. Niiiiice riiice. Mmm, great.  
Shoes screeching on the shiny tiled floor, Mae sharply turned into the refrigerator aisle, eyes flicking over the array of goods stacked neatly. She tossed a roll of off-brand biscuits into her basket, not really even looking at what she grabbed. Facing her own invisible time limit, Mae booked it back to where Bea was meandering under the Ham Panther's fluorescent lights.

"That was quick."

Panting, Mae rested her hands on her knees. "Haah.... Good..."

Mae looked up, still out of breath. "My dad, uh, works at the deli! We could get meat from there." Gee, nice one, Captain Obvious.

"Lead the way."

As they walked, Mae noticed Shakey Bakey was on sale. Nice. That stuff was awesome. She added it to the basket. 

Over at the Deli Counter, Mae's father, a kind of robust (but lovable!) man, was working the cash register, fully decked out with apron, hair net, and thin rubber gloves. 

"Ladies!" He greeted.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bea, long time no see!"

Bea smiled politely. "How are you, Mr. Borowski?"

"Can't complain." Mr. Borowski's chest shook as laughed. "Just me and the meats." He smiled, patting a fish fillet.

"Still weird seeing you here, Dad." Mae chimed in.

"Beats the alternative!"

Bea furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the alternative?"

"Unemployment."

"Oh."

He smiled cheerfully, his eyes crinkling up around the edges. "So what are you lovely ladies doing here?"

"Just grabbing something for dinner."

"How's your dad?"

Bea's expression darkened briefly. "Alright."

Mae's father nodded absently. "What can I get for you?"

Gesturing to Mae, Bea took a step back, allowing the smaller of the two to press her hands on the glass display counter, scrutinizing their options. "She's picking."

"One of your best fishes, please!"

Bea hummed vaguely. "Whatever's good. Dinner for three people, nothing pricey."

Mr. Borowski slid out a tray of fish, wrapping one in paper. "Bea, you should come by for dinner sometime!"

Mae's heart immediately froze, and she repressed the urge to bolt out the door, steal Bea's truck, and never return. While her body was unfortunately stuck here, her brain was already far gone.

"A-at the Ham Panther?" She stumbled.

"At home, Mae. I'll grill us up something nice!"

Bea was calm as ever, and Mae almost hated her for it. "That'd be nice. Thank you."

"Ok-ok, let's check out!" Mae said, hastily shoving her basket at her dad, who was trying not to smile. 

Pulling out a cigarette, Bea flicked her lighter, much to Mae's distaste. "I'm not even looking at what you got. That is how straight up tired I am."

"It's gonna be great!"

"If you say so. Let's keep moving."

Mae's father began bagging their groceries. "Hmm. Hmm, yes, okay. Oh? Well that's... interesting."

"Interesting?" Mae said hopefully.

"Maybe I'm just behind the times. Have a nice day, girls."

Bea grabbed her keys and their bags. "Alright. Thanks, Mr. Borowski."

"See you later, Dad!"

Her father gave a little wave, as the two departed from the Ham Panther, and into Bea's car. That was his girl. Awkward and odd, but with a good heart.

\------------------------------------------

Bea's apartment was messy. It looked like someone had _attempted_ to keep it clean, but over time it had just fallen into despair. Mae didn't miss the nervous little glances Bea shot her when she thought she couldn't see, nor the way her body tensed up as they walked through the doorway. Seeing the disarray the house was in, Mae felt a little less... underdressed than before. She looked over at Bea, waiting for her to extinguish her cigarette. She didn't.

"I'm home." She yelled out. 

The couch- wait, no, a _person_ on the couch- answered back. "You're early."

Bea set the groceries on the table, leading Mae to a slightly scratched chair. "We're having someone over. Do you remember Mae?"

Mae gave a little wave, and the figure on the couch grunted. 

Grabbing a pan from under a cupboard, Bea started preheating the stove. Motioning for Mae to help, she began spouting off instructions. "Butter. Top shelf in the refrigerator. Add it to the pan, and then stir in the rice. When you're done with that, grab the biscuits and open them."

"Aye-aye!"

In about a half hour of splattering, sarcasm, and Mae stealing a taste of food whenever Bea turned around, dinner was cooked.

"No, don't touch the oven. I don't need a house fire."

"I was ten!" Mae cried indignantly.

"Pyromania is for life."

As Bea pulled the fish from the oven, her father stood up, and seated himself at the table. "Nice to see you, Mae. Been awhile."

Mae raised her eyebrows at the quick attitude change, but gave a nervous smile in return. "Uh... Hi?"

"Um." Bea said.

"Huh?" 

"You.... Put Shakey Bakey. On fish."

"So?"

"Just take a bite."

Mae bit into the crispy fish, and almost gagged. It tasted spicy, sour, and a whole bunch of other things that fish should definitely not taste like. 

"Oh."

Bea sighed. "Yeah. 'Oh' about sums it up. Dad, do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Go ahead."

Suddenly filled with guilt, embarrassment prickled over Mae's skin. "Did I ruin dinner?"

Mr. Santello laughed- a far cry from his attitude when Mae arrived. It was a little unnerving. "Yep. But we'll live, I think. The fish just didn't work out."

Mae fidgeted and looked away. "I thought: Hey, fish is good. Shakey Bakey is good..."

Bea snorted. "Did you like it?"

"No, I agree. It's pretty terrible."

With that, Mr. Santello made his way back to the couch, and flicked on the T.V. Bea sat next to him, and started talking business, leaving Mae to only be vaguely tuned in, and staring at the putrid orange walls. 

"So, we're all paid up 'til the 15th next month."

Bea's father grunted. "Alright. That rock salt sorted?"

"Yeah, should be fine."

She was looking away now, a crease forming on her high forehead, and her posture tense. "Okay, uh, I need you to sign some things. Left them on the table."

"Think I might just get to 'em."

"Please do. We have to pay the guys in a few days."

"I don't need you to remind me."

There was a prolonged beat of silence, and Mae could swear the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Bea pursed her lips. "I know, but-"

"I _don't_ , Beatrice. Whose name is on the deed?"

"...Yours, Dad."

"Whose names on the checks?"

Bea was almost perfectly still now, her fingers clutching the armrest so hard they were turning pale. "Yours." She ground out.

Mae wanted so badly to pipe up, but before she could say a word, Bea shot her a Look. It wasn't harsh, nor a glare like she gave her co-worker. It was almost a ...plea. Like she was silently begging her to shut up. So, Mae did. But she wasn't happy about it.

Bea stood up stiffly. "Mae and I are gonna hang out in my room."

Mr. Santello smiled kindly. "You girls have a nice time! Thanks for dinner, Mae."

"O...kay."

"C'mon, Mae." Bea muttered.

Mae lingered around for a few seconds, running a hand over the apartment's chipped and cracked walls. Bea. Badass, smart, always calm and cool Bea lived /here/. For as cynical and sarcastic as she was, there was no way Bea was okay with that.

Bea's room was filled with an array of boxes, some semi-unpacked, and some completely untouched. There was a laundry hamper pushed to a corner, and a laptop laying on the carpet, plugged into an outlet. Bea herself was curled up on a tiny, rickety blue wooden bed, her heavy-lidded eyes only half open. 

"So... Did you guys move in recently?" Mae questioned.

"10 months ago."

"Why aren't you unpacked?"

Bea just shifted over, fiddling with a loose string on the bed, wrapping it over her finger again and again.

"So I've got a question." Mae said.

"Mmhmm?"

"Your dad is kinda up and down, huh?"

"He has good days, and bad days. Often in the same day."

"Haha, Gregg's always been like that too. Just more...uh... zany about it."

"Well Gregg is most likely bi-polar, or on the autism spectrum. He's never actually told me the specifics."

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about it much. But thanks, Doctor Bea."

"My pleasure. Whereas, my dad is having a years long breakdown."

"You run the whole store now, right?"

"More or less."

"Yeah," Mae huffed, "but it's still his name on everything."

"Yep."

"And meanwhile, you're running basically _everything_."

"Yep. And! And! Working there every day too. Yep."

"I just think you shouldn't! I mean, I would probably just quit. Or, like, take over the store. Like, you not doing anything just reinforces-"

The string Bea was pulling on snapped. "Is this really the road you want to go down with this?"

Mae clenched her jaw. "I'm _saying_ it's not right that you roll over and take it."

Bea's voice was dangerously calm, and Mae was sightly taken aback. "Take it?"

Bea paused. "Take it?!" Her words were filled with a seething, dark anger, and it took all of Mae's willpower not to back up. 

"You're doing all the work, and he's getting all the credit!" Mae snapped.

"Oh, go to Hell." 

Mae's jaw dropped, and she stared at her friend. "Why? What is your _problem_?"

Bea's eyes were squeezed shut now, and her mouth was twisted into a grimace. "Here's some reality for you: You know Creek? Repair guy Creek, at the shop?"

"...Yeah?"

"When I was fifteen he asked my dad if he could teach my how to drive. And my dad said no, and then told me not to be alone with him." 

"Oh my God." Mae whispered.

"Yeah. Exactly. And you know what? He still works for us."

"Why haven't you fired him?!" 

"I can't fire people! And, even if I could, he's on the crew. Frankly, he's our best guy. Practically heads up the repair team, since my dad's not doing anything!"

Bea's voice was losing its anger, and melting into disdain and exhaustion. "Creek's got a family, and he needs to work."

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Yeah! Me too! I have _no power_ , Mae, and I can't change that."

Mae paused, not caring that she was being blunt. "I'm just saying, if you keep letting these dudes off the hook-"

"Off the hook?!" 

"Like, you're stronger than this, Bea." Mae gestured wildly. "You're like... Badass, and shit!"

Bea froze. "Y-you..."

Bea slowly sat up, and rose to her full height - a good foot above Mae. Fueled by anger, Mae stared Bea dead in the eye, stepping forward. 

Every inch of Bea seemed to be dripping with fury, outrage, and most surprisingly... hurt? Bea's temper was barely in check, and Mae could see her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. All of her features that had before seemed pretty, were now imposing. Her dark eyeshadow made her eyes look fierce, and cold. Her long painted nails brought on thoughts of metal screeching on a chalkboard. Her unruly hair, wrangled into three knobs on the back of her head transformed into spikes.

It's amazing how different things seem when you look through a different perspective.

"Badass?" Her voice was trembling now. 

"My mom dying was not very 'badass'. Me sitting in this tiny, mess of a room complaining is not very 'badass'." Her voice cracked, and she gritted her teeth.

Tears were glinting in Bea's eyes, and Mae's fury and delusion began dissipating on the spot.

"I... Okay, sorry, I-"

"Your are such a shithead, you know that?"

"What the hell?" Nope, never mind. It was back.

"You don't get it, Mae. Most people can't just get up and 'choose' to do whatever it is you decree to be the right thing! Because they _can't_ do anything else!"

"You can _always_ choose."

"Choose what?" Bea's voice was scathing. "No, tell me. What is my choice here?"

"Tell your dad you're not gonna take this!" Mae shouted. Really, it was surprising he hadn't heard them screaming already.

"Tell him what? What is your magic solution, that _I_ need to do?"

Mae opened her mouth to respond, but Bea held up a hand, silencing her. "I am seriously gonna punch your goddamn lights out."

Bea didn't break eye contact, but her voice lost some of its wrath, exhaustion overlaying her tone. "You come in here and start telling me how _I'm_ screwing things up? You want to come in here and say, 'Oh yeah, just ditch your dad, who is both getting old, and can barely get off the couch half the time'? You want to come in here and say, 'Oh yeah, just start this big drama, and make your life way more stressful?'"

"It's just not right is what I'm saying!" Mae said, ignoring the guilt prickling over her.

"Yeah. It isn't. Nothing's right. The whole effing world isn't right. Like Gregg is probably off doing _God knows_ what wacky shit right now, and I'm here making an awful dinner and doing payroll. You know, like, _nothing_ about my life. You just know what I should do."

Mae bit the inside of her cheek.

"And you- you're the last person I'd ask for advice." Bea said.

Mae finally looked away, staring down at the musty, worn carpet. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Bea's voice was raspy, and tired. "Yeah, you're sorry. Everyone's sorry. But you don't get it. You did what you wanted. You threw away the thing that I've always wanted- that I've dreamt about for years. And now you're here, waltzing in and telling me I should do the same with my life. But I can't, Mae. I have responsibilities. This is it for me. This is all I have, and I can't just walk away from it."

Mae looked up, and Bea looked like a hollow shell of herself. Eyes tired, posture weary, face drawn, and sad.

"I should go." Mae whispered.

"You should go."

And with that, Mae departed from the tiny, rundown house, and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> me, reading my own work: wow u sure do love italics buddy
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta, @rainbow-flavoured on Tumblr who helped greatly! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more rewrites, and check out my other NITW story, [Fireflies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452516)!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day, please let me know what you thought! Love ya.


End file.
